Tuo Cielo Vero
by Amaya Ishimoto
Summary: A different version of my other story, Thy Twin Skies. This time, Tsukiyoshi is actually nicer. Tsuna, as a sickly child, was always confined inside his house by his overly paranoid mother. One day, his whole life changed when he met another child. What will this Tsuna's life be like from then on? Read to find out! Rated T for possible language.


**DISCLAIMER****: This is called a **_**fanfiction**_** for a reason.**

**WARNINGS****: OOC characters (especially Tsuna) and some language. I think that's about it… for now... Maybe some violence too but that's common in the anime and manga, they ARE the mafia after all.**

**(A/N: I'm so sorry! I know, I know, I should finish my other stories first but... I had so many other ideas in my mind that I just had to write some of them down! And yes, it's another twin fic. I like them and there were so many ideas after reading so many other fanfics! I hope you all like this!)**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Tsu-chan~ Lunch is ready!," a woman with short chestnut brown hair called from the first floor of the three story house. A few seconds later, light footsteps could be heard heading down the stairs from the third floor of this moderately sized, beige colored house. The origin of those footsteps came into view as said person arrived to the dining room on the first floor, right next to the kitchen where the woman, Sawada Nana was. The person Nana called Tsu-chan was beautiful. The spiked but still soft gravity defying hair the same shade as his mother's made him look like a cute fluffed up small animal, while his amber doe eyes showed his honest and kind personality. His smooth, fair skin was flushing a little and his small, thin body panting slightly for breath made him the more delectable. If you didn't know any better, you would have thought he was a girl! All in all, he received mostly his mother's genes.

Nana, wife of Sawada Iemitsu, is the mother of the twins: Sawada Tsukiyoshi and Tsunayoshi. Tsukiyoshi, or Tsuki for short, was her older son that was taken away from her at the age of five by her husband, leaving only her younger son and herself to live on their own. Of course, he left enough money for them to live lives of luxury but the mother and son duo are not the types to waste unnecessary money. Her younger son had a frail body since he was born, being susceptible to illness all the time. That was one reason she kept him inside the house for most of his life. The other, well, was because she was afraid her husband would come back all of a sudden and take her other child away from her like how he did to the eldest. In the past, she would always be wishing for him to come back to her but after he stole one of her children, she started dreading his arrival.

Her paranoia subsided slightly when her precious ten year old Tsu-chan decided to - just once - disobey her orders for his curiosity of the outside world since his was limited to the garden and the market where his mother would occasionally bring him. He escaped from their warm, comfy house one cold winter morning when she was distracted with house chores. It took her several minutes to notice her child had disappeared from the living room where he was watching television. She searched the whole house in vain. She didn't think he would just up and leave like that; he was usually so obedient. So when she couldn't find him in the house or the yard, she panicked and ran out the house, almost forgetting to lock the door behind her. Her Tsu-chan couldn't have gone far, it was physically impossible for him. Besides she swore she saw him in the living room only about three minutes ago. So she searched the whole neighborhood, the nearby park, and the closest shops but there was still no trace of her youngest child anywhere.

She was about to call the police when she heard a familiar tinkling laugh coming from behind the bushes in the park she just arrived to. It was her Tsu-chan! She rushed over there and found her darling little baby sitting on the grass of a small clearing with whom she recognized as Hibari Kyoya, the head of the Disciplinary Committee of the prestigious Namimori Gakuen and the most feared individual of Namimori. At first, she thought he was going to hurt her baby, but when she noticed the happiness her Tsuna was exuding, she froze in surprise. She hasn't seen her baby so happy since he was five, when his twin was taken away and she took him out of school deciding his health wouldn't permit him to be there so she hired him home tutors instead. She had always thought she was doing the right thing; that he was happy with only her as company but now, she wonders if what she's doing is right after all. Before she could dwell on it any longer, her son finally noticed her and called out to her, "Mama?", he asked tilting his adorable head to the side. Her only answer was to rush forward and grab him in a strong but careful hug as the other black haired boy watched their interaction with slight interest.

"Tsu-chan! Mama was so worried! Why did you disobey me and run out here?"

"I'm sorry... But... I just... I just wanted to see how the world outside of the house is like..." Tsuna sniffles as tears swelled up in his beautiful doe eyes, threatening to fall, and his cute button nose scrunched up.

"Oh Tsu-chan..." Nana hugged her Tuna-fish even tighter. "Mama's sorry for yelling at you. Mama knows you want to go out and play like the other kids, but Mama's afraid. Mama doesn't want Tsu-chan to leave me like Tsu-kun and Papa did!" With that, Nana also started to cry. Kyoya, who was watching from the side, decided that for just this once, he could let the herbivore and omnivore be a little noisy.

It's been two weeks since their first meeting and Kyoya still can't get the omnivore off his mind. Hibari Kyoya, _the _most feared person of Namimori, actually couldn't stop thinking about someone not for punishment but for personal feelings such as love and respect! How could he, a carnivore, _love_ or _respect_ an omnivore? Sawada Tsunayoshi sure is a mystery. It took one more hour of trying - and failing - to distract himself with work for Kyoya to finally decide to just go see the object of his thoughts.

Ever since that day in which the young Skylark visited his sky, the two became friends - at least according to Tsuna they were - and Kyoya went to visit more. The feared Skylark was attached to the cute omnivore - not to mention how delicious Tsunayoshi and Nana's home-cooked meals were - and vise versa. After much begging from Tsuna and reassurance from Kyoya, Nana agreed to allow Tsuna to go back to school to Namimori Gakuen's elementary division. But with how prestigious it is, our dear Tuna fish had to take an exam to transfer in. Of course he passed; despite being called "Dame-Tsuna" in the past, Tsuna was actually very intelligent and perceptive after all and he also had Kyoya tutor him along with his many home tutors. And thus, the Tuna's journey in Namimori Gakuen began.

* * *

**(A/N: That's it for the prologue! However, I might not be continuing this anytime soon since I wanted to ask if I should continue this. I should be updating my other stories after all. Anyways, thanks for reading and hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! :D)**


End file.
